Bring Me Your Smile
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: Hitsugaya kembali menatap langit. Langit masih berwarna kemerahan meski matahari sudah tenggelam. Selembar kenangan terngiang kembali di benaknya. ONESHOT HitsugayaXHinamori. My first songfic. Song by Romi Paku. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pairing : HitsugayaXHinamori

Summary : Hitsugaya kembali menatap langit. Langit masih berwarna kemerahan meski matahari sudah tenggelam. Selembar kenangan terngiang kembali di benaknya.

**Bring Me Your Smile**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

Angin membelai rambut putihnya perlahan. Mata _turquoise_ nya menerawang ke langit, memandang matahari yang kian lama makin menghilang.

_Matahari terbenam..._

Hitsugaya tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya meski hari semakin gelap. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Selembar kenangan singgah di ingatannya.

__Flashback__

"_M__ulai besok aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku di akademi. Lalu... hei, rambut putih! Kau dengar tidak?" Hinamori cemberut begitu mengetahui Hitsugaya tetap cuek sambil memakan semangka pemberiannya._

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku rambut putih!" Hitsugaya balas cemberut. _

"_Kau tak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?" __Hinamori tetap tak mau kalah._

"_Kau sudah menceritakan itu kesekian kalinya. __Aku bosan mendengarnya!" Hitsugaya kembali memakan semangkanya._

_Hinamori hanya merengut, tapi kemudian bibirnya kembali tersenyum. "Tenang saja Shiro-chan, aku akan tetap sering mampir kemari."_

_Sebenarnya Hitsugaya ingin membalas ucapan Hinamori, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia malas bicara semenjak Hinamori terus menerus menceritakan tentang akademi barunya. _

"_Ah, hari sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya. __Aku akan kemari setelah kelas selesai." Hinamori bangkit berdiri kemudian tersenyum. "Dah, Shiro-chan."_

_Hitsugaya tetap berlagak tak peduli, namun diam-diam dia memandangi punggung Hinamori yang kian menjauh. _

_Entah mengapa, sebuah perasaan aneh itu kini __sering mengusiknya. Entah itu perasaan apa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa... ia tak ingin jauh dari gadis bermata hazel itu._

__End of flasback__

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Menertawakan kebodohannya saat itu. Mengapa perasaan itu tak disadarinya dari dulu? Kini ia tahu alasan mengapa ia selalu ingin berada di dekat Hinamori. Ia ingin selalu melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Hitsugaya kembali menatap langit. Langit masih berwarna kemerahan meski matahari sudah tenggelam. Selembar kenangan terngiang kembali di benaknya. Kenangan saat ia sudah menjadi kapten.

__Flashback__

_Gadis berambut gelap itu menatap Hitsugaya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya._

"_Selamat pagi Hitsugaya-kun." _

"_Pagi." Jawab Hitsugaya dingin._

"_Hari ini banyak pekerjaan ya?"_

"_Ya... seperti biasa." _

_Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Hinamori. "Ada apa?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak Hitsugaya-kun istirahat sejenak." _

_Mata Hinamori menatap sekeliling. "Cuacanya cerah. Aku ingin mengajak Hitsugaya-kun berkeliling."__ Sejenak ia terdiam._

"_Lagipula... sudah lama kita tidak berjalan-jalan bersama. Semenjak Hitsugaya-kun menjadi kapten."__ Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri kini tampak lesu._

_Hitsugaya melirik gadis itu __sekilas. Ia sadar bahwa waktunya kini banyak tersita oleh pekerjaan kapten-nya. Bahkan untuk bertatap muka sebentar saja, ia tak punya waktu._

_Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Pagi ini aku ada waktu. __Pekerjaan yang lain biar kuserahkan pada Matsumoto."_

_Mendengar itu, wajah Hinamori kembali berseri-seri. __Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya._

_Cuaca hari ini memang __cerah. Angin berhembus perlahan. Memandu daun-daun bergemerisik riang. Mengalunkan melodi menyambut datangnya musim gugur._

"_Musim gugur ya..." Hitsugaya bergumam._

"_Iya. Dulu.... kita pernah bermain di dekat pohon Maple." Hinamori bernostalgia. "Saat itu Hitsugaya-kun nekat ingin memanjat pohon, padahal sebenarnya tidak sampai."_

"_Itu kan __gara-gara pita kesayanganmu itu tersangkut di batang pohon!" Hitsugaya berdalih._

_Hinamori tersenyum geli. "__Dengan sombongnya Hitsugaya-kun tetap memanjat. Meski sempat beberapa kali jatuh tapi ternyata sampai juga." __Ia kembali tersenyum geli._

_Hitsugaya memasang muka cemberutnya. Seakan-akan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian yang satu itu._

_Hinamori masih tetap tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali ya..."_

__End of flashback__

"Yaah... sudah lama..." Mulut Hitsugaya terbuka tanpa dikomando.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Membiarkan memorinya tersimpan dengan rapi di ingatannya.

* * *

Sudah lewat sekitar tiga jam semenjak matahari terbenam. Hitsugaya kini berjalan melewati deretan rumah. Entah ada keperluan apa, wakil kapten - Rangiku Matsumoto memintanya datang ke rumah Ichigo Kurosaki. Rangiku hanya berkata bahwa ada hal mendesak yang perlu didiskusikan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya berdiri tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Ia berhenti sejenak. Saat ia akan membuka pagar, seorang laki-laki berambut oranye muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Toshiro. Masuklah." Laki-laki berambut oranye, Ichigo, mempersilahkan Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam.

"Panggil aku kapten Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya.

Ichigo tetap berjalan ke dalam, tak menghiraukan perkataan Hitsugaya.

Meski masih kesal, Hitsugaya tetap mengikuti laki-laki berambut oranye itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu kamar Ichigo.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Ichigo berhenti sejenak. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Hah? Siapa?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menggerakkan gagang pintu kamarnya.

Hitsugaya tetap diam sampai kemudian ia melihat seseorang berambut gelap yang sedang menunggunya.

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Hi-hinamori!" Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Ka-kau... kenapa ada di sini?! Bukannya kau masih menjalani perawatan?" Hitsugaya tak memercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Ichigo tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hitsugaya masih berdiri tercengang.

Hinamori tersenyum tipis. "Pimpinan kapten Yamamoto mengizinkanku datang ke dunia manusia, meski hanya sebentar." Ia menjelaskan.

Hitsugaya masih tetap diam. Menunggu gadis di depannya itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Namun gadis itu kembali terdiam.

Hitsugaya memberanikan diri membuka mulut. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja kau akan lebih aman jika berada di Soul Society."

Hinamori menunduk. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa... aku... ingin bertemu Hitsugaya-kun."

Kedua mata Hitsugaya melebar. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oya, mau tidak mengajakku berkeliling? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia manusia," pinta Hinamori. Ia kembali menatap Hitsugaya.

Dengan cepat Hitsugaya segera menguasai keadaan. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Mau ke sana?"

* * *

Melodi angin kembali mengalun. Menyapa setiap insan yang ditemuinya. Membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menyentuh jiwa.

Lampu-lampu menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Menerangi jalan, menerangi kegelapan yang kelam.

Suasana malam kota Karakura. Suasana tenang yang menyejukkan hati.

_I'm believing, this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_(I'm believing this light I see_

_Unwavering light,_

_Please guide me as I call out to you)_

Lapangan itu cukup indah. Beratapkan langit penuh bintang, berlandaskan rumput hijau yang luas.

"Ah, bintang jatuh!" Teriak Hinamori sambil menatap ke langit. Kemudian, ia segera memejamkan matanya.

Hitsugaya hanya diam mengamati.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinamori kembali membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mengajukan permohonan."

"Hah? Kau masih saja memercayai hal begitu? Dasar anak kecil!" Ujar Hitsugaya dingin seperti biasanya.

Hinamori cemberut. "Apa sih?! Hitsugaya sendiri juga masih kecil kan?" Ia meninju-ninju udara di atasnya secara bergantian.

Hitsugaya tersenyum puas. "Memangnya kau memohon apa?"

Hinamori menengadah ke atas. "Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku, Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Matsumoto-san, semuanya..." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin mengajukan permohonan."

Hinamori mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi Hitsugaya-kun bilang kalau itu perbuatan anak kecil?!"

"Bodoh! Bukan pada bintang. Tapi pada Yang Di Atas."

"Ooh... " Hinamori mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Memangnya Hitsugaya-kun ingin memohon apa?" Tanya Hinamori penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Hitsugaya ringan.

Hinamori memasang muka cemberutnya. "Aah... Hitsugaya-kun pelit!"

Diam-diam Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil.

_Aku ingin__ selalu berada di samping Hinamori..._

~END~

* * *

Author: Baru pertama kali saya bikin fanfic yang pake lagu. Lagu ini berjudul "This Light I See", Hitsugaya Toushirou character song. Bleach Beat Collection 2nd Session:02 Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hinamori. Yang mau cari, bisa cari lewat search engine. Tapi mungkin bakal sedikit kaget (bagi yang belum tahu kalo seiyuu Hitsugaya-kun adalah cewek?!).

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic2 saya. Terutama buat para teman2 author. Arigatou! ^_^ *bow*

Saya sungguh senang baca review2 kalian *terharu*

Saya buat fanfic ini karena... saya nganggur? *dihajar ortu* Hehehe...

Buat aNgiie-chan, saya penuhi permintaanmu nih bikin HinaHitsu yang setting-nya di Karakura Town! :D

Saya harap nggak kecewa dengan cerita sederhana ini ya... Gomen ne... -_-

Oke, segala kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya pertimbangkan.

Enjoy! :D


End file.
